


Valhalla

by fallen_woman



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-24
Updated: 2001-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_woman/pseuds/fallen_woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike has a fever dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valhalla

I've wondered what paradise was like, sometimes. Not too often.  
I dreamt about it, once. Long ago.  
I was lying down on a steep mountain made of cigarettes. Around me, cigarette trees bloomed.  
I had a cigarette in my mouth.

Beside me, a lean, wistful-looking woman hummed, dangling a cigarette from her lips.  
We stared at the gray clouds of cigarette smoke drifting in the sky.  
She hummed very well.  
After a moment, I closed my eyes and spoke.

"Got a light?"

The last note of her song melted away. I felt her smile.  
"No."

I didn't mind at all.


End file.
